


The Road to Memories

by LadyOxymoron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: “I would ask you to take it easy for the next few days but I am aware I’ve married a stubborn man.”“Actually,” Alec says, taking Magnus’ hand in both of his own. “I’m off until Monday. I thought, maybe..." he trails off, suddenly unsure, but Magnus is smiling in encouragement. "I thought we could visit one of the places you always talk about showing me.”***Or: Alec, Magnus, and a well deserved vacation.Written for the SHbingo square "Traveling".
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 174
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs, SHBingo





	The Road to Memories

**Author's Note:**

> My (last minute) contribution for the SHbingo square "Traveling". 
> 
> Thank you to TobyTheWise for the beta! <3

“Alec.”

Izzy’s voice comes from behind, stopping Alec in his tracks as he’s about to head out of the main doors of the Institute. He’s both at the end of his shift and at the end of his rope, considering the wound on his shoulder is still throbbing despite several Iratzes. 

He’s also fighting a bone-deep exhaustion born from days in the field hunting the last of the demons who escaped from a rift caused by a ritual gone wrong. 

The last thing he needs is to be called back to tend to some unfinished paperwork or, the Angel forbid, to go on some last minute mission. He’s yearning for a hot bath and some needed rest.

Alec turns around warily, watching Izzy approach him, holding what looks like official paperwork in her right hand. 

She joins him, a stubborn expression on her face. “Sign this.”

Alec groans. “What is it?”

“A request for some time off,” Izzy says and her voice doesn’t leave room for any argument. “You’ve been running on fumes, big brother. You’re going to take the rest of the week off and I don’t want to hear any excuses.”

Alec knows he should protest but the truth is, he's been running himself to the ground. Even Magnus has been giving him worried looks whenever he thinks Alec isn’t looking. 

_ What about the Institute? _ Alec wants to ask. "Okay," he says instead. 

Izzy starts to gear herself up for a fight only to snap her mouth shut and look at him like he's grown a second head. "Okay?" She asks, surprise and a hint of suspicion on her face. 

"Yeah," Alec says with a shrug, wincing as the movement sends a fresh wave of pain through his shoulder. "I can use a few days off."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Izzy asks, eyes checking him over. 

Alec rolls his eyes. "Look, I know you won't believe that, but even I can admit when I need some rest." 

"And?" She asks, almost as if she's sensing there's more to it. 

Alec sighs. "And Magnus has been on my case about it too." 

Isabelle laughs and hands him the papers. "I knew there was a reason I liked that man.”

Alec snorts and takes the form and the pen Izzy is handing him before signing at the bottom of the page. “Here you go,” he says, handing everything back to her.

“I’m serious, Alec,” she says, taking them back. “I don’t want to see your face until Monday.”

“Yeah.” Alec nods, a smile tugging at his lips as a sudden wave of affection for Izzy overcomes him. “Yeah. I can work with that.”

  
  


***

The loft is quiet when Alec walks in. It’s so quiet he'd think it empty if not for the light filtering under the door of Magnus’ apothecary. 

Alec makes short work of taking his holsters and weapons off and he heads there, eager to finally,  _ finally _ , spend some time with Magnus. 

Rest will come later. 

Alec hears Magnus moving about before he can see him and stops on the threshold, content to stand there and watch Magnus at work. 

Magnus throws some powdered stuff into his cauldron, brow pinched with that focus Alec loves so much. "I know you're there, Alexander," he says, soft and fond, as he stirs the potion. "Do come in. I'll be with you in a minute." 

Alec steps into the room and leans against the frame of the door. “Take all the time you need.” 

Magnus keeps stirring his potion for a few more moments, alternating clockwise and anticlockwise stirs, until the liquid in the cauldron turns silvery white. He hums in satisfaction and flicks his wrist to chant what Alec recognizes as a stasis spell. 

When he's done, he turns to Alec, his smile dimming as he takes Alec in. "Alexander," he starts, closing the distance and looking at Alec's face shrewdly. "You look exhausted, darling. When was the last time you've rested? Have you eaten? This morning you were gone before I-"

"Magnus," Alec says, taking Magnus' hand in both of his own. "I'm okay." 

"Your looks seem to say otherwise," Magnus counters, worry etched on the handsome lines of his face. 

"Look,'' Alec says. "The case is wrapped up and I  _ will _ be okay. Besides-" he sucks in a sharp breath as Magnus' hand squeezes his shoulder. The gesture is meant to comfort but Alec's shoulder is still throbbing in pain. 

"Alexander?" Magnus asks, immediately letting go of Alec's shoulder. "What is wrong?"

_ It's nothing _ , Alec is about to say but he catches the expression on Magnus' face before he can tell his white lie. He sighs. "Demon's claw. Iratzes aren't working. It's okay, Magnus, I've been cleared by medics. I just gotta suck it up and heal the long way."

Magnus' face darkens. "Not if I have to say something about it, no." He takes a step back and points toward the couch. "Have a seat and take your shirt off." 

"Is that a proposition?" Alec asks, trying to lighten the mood. He sighs when Magnus doesn't budge. "It's not that bad." 

"Let me be the judge of that,'' Magnus says and it's the pleading look in his eyes that does it for Alec. 

Alec nods and decides to humor Magnus. He sits down on the couch and starts to unbutton his shirt, wincing as he attempts to take it off. 

“Here, let me,” Magnus murmurs, walking closer and pulling on the sleeve to help Alec take the shirt all the way off. He sucks in a breath as his eyes land on Alec’s shoulder and takes in the damage left behind by the claw. 

“It looks worse than it is,” Alec says, trying to soothe Magnus’ worry. 

Magnus shakes his head but doesn’t reply, his brow furrowed with concern and, if Alec is reading him right, a hint of annoyance on Alec’s behalf. He raises his hands and lets them hover above Alec’s shoulder, not quite touching it. “This may hurt a little.” 

Alec nods as familiar magic washes over his shoulder, not quite hurting but not as pleasant as usual either. What starts as a light warmth, soon grows to an almost unbearable burn. He grits his teeth against the pain and does his best to be stoic. 

“Just a little longer,” Magnus murmurs, voice kind and soft. 

A few excruciating seconds later, Alec sags in relief as the magic leaves his body. He flexes his arm, relieved to be able to do so with little to no pain. “Thank you,” he rasps out. 

“Of course,” Magnus says, already turning around and heading to the cabinet in the corner. He walks back with a small jar in his hand and sits down next to Alec. “I’m not well versed in the art of healing magic but I do believe I’ve taken care of the worst of it.” He waits for Alec’s nod, then he says, “This salve will take care of the rest.” 

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec repeats, groaning in pleasure as Magnus’ nimble fingers spread the salve over his overheated skin. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Nonsense, darling,” Magnus answers, making sure to cover every inch of his shoulder and vanishing the salve away. “I would ask you to take it easy for the next few days but I am aware I’ve married a stubborn man.” 

“Actually,” Alec says, taking Magnus’ hand in both of his own. “I’m off until Monday. I thought, maybe..." he trails off, suddenly unsure, but Magnus is smiling in encouragement. "I thought we could visit one of those places you always talk about showing me.”

Magnus stares at him, surprise all over his face. “Who are you and what have you done with my Alexander?”

“Magnus, come on,” Alec says, huffing out a laugh at being asked the very same question for the second time in less than an hour. “Why is it so hard to believe I’m taking some time off?”

“Alexander,” Magnus says, slowly. “Have you met yourself?”

“Okay, okay,” Alec says, conceding Magnus’ point. “It was Izzy’s idea,” he admits. 

“Remind me to buy something for dear Isabelle, would you?”

“Hey,” Alec says, amused. “I went along with it, you know. Don’t I get anything?” 

Magnus laughs, sudden and bright. “I could be persuaded.”

“Is that so?” Alec asks, leaning over for a kiss. 

Magnus kisses him, lingering and soft. Then he pulls back, shaking his head at Alec’s groan. “ _ After _ you have properly rested.” He raises his palm to prevent Alec from protesting. “You look dead on your feet, Alec. And I have a trip to plan, arrangements to make.” 

Alec sighs but doesn’t push it. He’s aware he barely has the energy to take a shower and crash in bed, and he’s familiar with the look on Magnus’ face, that kind of look that says he’s a man on a mission.

Alec knows Magnus is excited about the prospect to finally be able to spend some time away, just the two of them. No duties or responsibilities. No dangerous missions or demanding clients. 

If Alec has to be honest with himself, he’s looking forward to it too. 

***

The room smells like spices and dust, like sandalwood and burnt candles. Like sweat and sex. The sun is high in the sky, filtering through the closed curtains, which are moved by a light breeze. 

The silence is broken by vendors' calls and the hustle and bustle of the street below their balcony. 

Alec loves the language of the Island. Quick and rough or elegant and languid according to whom you’re talking to. He loves it the most coming off Magnus’ lips, sensual and warm and musical. Alec can’t understand a word but he listens every time Magnus speaks with the locals. 

Magnus looks in his element here, Alec thinks. He’s basking in the sun, in the stifling heat of the summer days. He’s all tan and colorful silks and laughter. He keeps buying ridiculous hats he forces Alec to wear too, saying they will keep him safe from the scorching sun but Alec is sure they serve the purpose of entertaining Magnus. 

Every time, Alec snorts, shakes his head, and wears them, because how could he not when Magnus smiles at him like that? 

Alec knows Magnus thinks the Island suits Alec too. He’s mentioned that it makes Alec softer, more mellow. And if Alec has to be honest with himself, he feels pretty good. There aren't urgent calls, unavoidable meetings, hard decisions to make. 

There’s Magnus and the heat and the most important decision Alec has to make is whether he wants to sip a Daiquiri or a Margarita by their favorite spot on the beach. 

Magnus stirs besides him, taking Alec out of his musings and Alec turns around and props himself up on his elbow. He watches as Magnus’ eyes flutter open, unfocused at first, crinkling at the corners as he sees Alec. 

And Alec is helpless but to smile back, happy and at ease and relaxed like he’s rarely ever been. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Magnus murmurs, reminding Alec of a cat as he stretches. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Just a little longer than an hour,” Alec answers, smiling at the ruffled hair, the softness of Magnus' face.

"Oh, darling, you should have woken me up," Magnus says, the hint of an apologetic expression on his face. 

Alec shakes his head and reaches out to cup Magnus' cheek. "I didn't mind it,'' he says. And he really, really doesn't. ''I like watching you. And you're gonna need your energy." 

"Do I?" Magnus asks, suddenly more alert and interested. 

Alec smiles, slow and flirtatious. "That's right. I'm not done with you, yet." 

Alec watches in amusement as the last vestiges of sleep leave Magnus’ face. He’s about to tease Magnus about it when Magnus turns them around and straddles his thighs, dipping his head for a kiss.

Alec inhales sharply as nimble fingers tug at the fabric of his shirt, pulling it open and baring his chest. “That’s cheating.”

“Is it?” Magnus asks, huffing out a chuckle as Alec eagerly lifts his shoulders to help him take the shirt off.

“I said  _ I  _ wasn’t done with you yet,” Alec says but both of them know he doesn’t mind being on the receiving end of Magnus’s attentions. 

Magnus just grins and leans down, trailing kisses across Alec’s neck, paying special attention to the deflect rune he seems to love so much. He stops with his lips just below Alec’s ear. “Then show me what you’ve got,” he murmurs, the wisp of his breath enough to make Alec shiver. 

Alec is only too happy to oblige. 

***

  
  


The night sky is turning from navy blue to black, the shine of the moon glistening over the water, its reflection creating a play of shimmery waves that never seem to reach the shore. 

The light breeze is carrying the fresh smell of the ocean and Alec closes his eyes and breathes it in, almost able to taste the salt. He scrunches his toes, relishing the softness of the sand, still damp from the retreating tide. 

They’re far enough from the beach establishment that its sounds don’t reach their ears and the silence is broken only by the chirp of a cricket and the rhythmic sounds of the waves. 

Magnus lies in the sand like he’s sleeping. He’s so beautiful like this, soft and pliant, his body so relaxed like Alec has rarely seen it. 

It’s almost too dark to make out his features but Alec knows he is awake. 

The sight of Magnus sensually splayed out like this would usually be too enticing to resist, but the reminder of all the places where the sand can and  _ will _ go is enough of a deterrent. 

And Alec would know, since he’s sure he hasn’t been able to get all of it off yet. 

Besides, Alec doesn’t want to break the quiet. It’s peaceful. So peaceful Alec wishes they didn’t have to leave in less than a day. 

He smothers the thoughts and lies down next to Magnus, deciding to live in the here and now, to live in this peaceful little bubble where time doesn’t matter. 

The silence is comfortable, like slipping into a pair of worn, soft slippers after an entire day in combat boots. 

Magnus interlaces their fingers together but doesn’t break the quiet, maybe sensing Alec isn’t ready to let the peace go just yet. 

They stay like that, for minutes or hours, it doesn’t matter. 

“You know,” Alec says at last, his voice barely above a whisper. “We should do this more often. Travel, I mean.”

“I would love that,” Magnus murmurs back, his grip around Alec’s fingers tightening. “There are so many places I’d like to show you, sweetheart.”

“Yeah,” Alec murmurs and reaches out to pull Magnus closer, sighing contentedly as he feels the welcome weight of Magnus’ head on his shoulder. “Let’s do that. I think that if I work hard enough, I can squeeze in a few days off every now and then.”

“You always work ‘hard enough’, Alexander.” There’s fondness in Magnus’ voice but Alec can also  _ feel _ the eye-roll directed his way. 

Alec laughs quietly. “So, what do you say about it?” He asks, not even bothering to try to deny Magnus’ point. “Considering we’ve got portals, I think we can make it work.”

“Yes,” Magnus says, soft and fond. “Yes, my love. I believe we can.”

Alec nods and presses his lips to the top of Magnus' head. He wants to see every place Magnus wants to show him. He wants to return here, sometimes, to chase the peace of the island. 

But most of all, he wants to go to places new to both of them and make memories. 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you for reading. <3 
> 
> Again, thank you to Toby for the beta reading, and a thank you to the Bingo organizers.
> 
> (If you want to say hi, I'm on tumblr and twitter with the same handle.)


End file.
